Most mobile devices are configured to utilize Universal Integrated Circuit Cards (UICCs) that enable the mobile devices to access services provided by Mobile Network Operators (MNOs). In particular, each UICC includes at least a microprocessor and a read-only memory (ROM), where the ROM is configured to store an MNO profile that the mobile device can utilize to register and interact with an MNO. Typically, a UICC takes the form of a small removable card (commonly referred to as a SIM card) that is configured to be inserted into a UICC-receiving bay included in a mobile device. In more recent implementations, however, UICCs are being embedded directly into system boards of mobile devices. An embedded UICC (eUICC) manages a number of electronic Subscriber Identity Modules (eSIMs) stored therein, thereby enabling a mobile device to communicate with a number of respective MNOs.
Currently, a “bootstrap” eSIM is pre-installed within the eUICC when the mobile device is shipped. The bootstrap eSIM is associated with a particular MNO and provides the mobile device with limited wireless access to the particular MNO's network for purposes of, for example, purchasing a data plan, mobile device unblocking, firmware updates, downloading eSIMs, etc. During manufacturing, a particular bootstrap eSIM is included in the eUICC based on a location (for example, USA, Europe, etc.) where the mobile device will be used. For instance, when the mobile device will be used in USA, a bootstrap eSIM associated with a local MNO (for example, AT&T) is included. Conversely, when the mobile device will be used in Europe, a bootstrap eSIM associated with a European MNO (for example, Deutsche Telekom) is included.
Notably, current eUICC implementations involve storing only one bootstrap eSIM in the eUICC. Consequently, increased costs can result when, for example, a user of a mobile device travels to another country and seeks to access wireless services provided in that country. Consider, for example, a user who purchases the mobile device in USA, where the mobile device comes preloaded with the bootstrap eSIM associated with a USA-based MNO. When the user uses the mobile device in a different location (for example, when the user travels to Europe), the USA-based MNO applies international rates for any transactions/operations (e.g., downloading a Europe-based eSIM) performed via the bootstrap eSIM. As the cost of international rates typically exceeds the cost of local rates, there is room for improvement with respect the foregoing approach.